


The Game

by MadDormouse



Category: MindCrack, Minecraft (Video Game), kurtjmac - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDormouse/pseuds/MadDormouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short story I started writing right after Kurt's first MindCrack episode on the new server.  Guude's camera guy seemed creepy, so I wrote this.  Only just now got around to finishing it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

The haze lifted like a sheet being pulled over Kurt's eyes. He was standing in a meadow on a bright sunny morning. The wanderer's gaze focused on the yellow flowers in front of him. Kurt was surrounded by others he also recognized. They were builders and explorers and Kurt shared adventures with them.  
Like the wanderer, they too were just coming to their senses. Kurt tried to remember where he was. This didn't look the Earl of Sandwich and he didn't remember anywhere like this near the observatory. Kurt racked his brain, but he didn't know where he was. He frowned, because something was wrong.  
'Oh!' Kurt realized.  
There was a single red flower growing among the yellow ones. The haze was fully lifted. Like a switching being flipped, Kurt and the rest remembered. The world was destroyed to make way for a new one. Everything they they had built and accomplished was now gone. Bot none of that mattered because the MindCrack crew had a mission again. They began discussing it among themselves: they had to kill the Ender Dragon and kill a Wither. Kurt didn't understand why the group had to accomplish these goals, but neither did he question them.  
It was all so obvious. How could he forget their purpose like that? With the sudden realization, the group scattered. They were in a fresh land with no tools or resources. Kurt couldn't just go traipsing into a friend's house and sleeping there until night passed. He needed tools, armor, a house, and that was just the start of the list.  
Kurt was instantly off to retrieve some wood. Everything was new from the ground up. As the wanderer gathered materials he couldn't help but notice something out of the corner of his eye. There was something in the sky, hovering above them. Something always watching, always present.  
The thought passed and was replaced by a new one: life was now a contest. Kurt remembered they could die, but would also be brought back to life. Their struggles would now become a tally and each would be judged on their defeats. The wander hoped to himself that he wasn't the first to perish, even if he would come back to life.  
Kurt could barely sleep the first night in their new world with all the zombies attacking. He hadn't built himself a base, even a crude one, so found himself defending their spawn location with several other MindCrack members. He hated to admit it, but the wanderer was relieved when he wasn't the first person to die. Kurt thought he would that night. He took so much damage, but despite eating his wounds never healed.  
As soon as a single zombie spotted them, a horde advanced on the hill. Death came to them at the cold dead hands of the zombies and arrows shot from skeletons. By the time dawn arrived, Kurt was exhausted from running away from the monsters. The first death tallies were already being counted.  
In gathering initial supplies later, Kurt found himself working near Pause. The wanderer stopped mining stone. Both he and his friend glanced at each other and then up at the sky. The thing that looked like a man was still hovering far above them. Kurt felt like this being was partially responsible for their appearance in the new world. The thing wasn't focusing on them though. Rather Kurt noticed it was watching Guude and had been watching him almost the entire time. Kurt and Pause didn't say anything to each other, but the thought was there.  
Whose "game" were they really playing?


End file.
